


The Other Side Of The Room

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), But He Likes It When Dean Does It Anyway, But It Doesn’t Mean He Isn’t Frustrated, Cas Doesn’t Need Protecting, Cas Waiting On Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Someone Hits On Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean steps away for a moment, and that’s enough time for some pest of a drunk to decide that Cas is worth kissing.Cas just wishes the only person kissing him is Dean.





	The Other Side Of The Room

Jack was the one who found the hunt.

He had come running into the kitchen, the second hand laptop they’d bought for him in his hands, and set it down so eagerly that only Cas’s lightning reflexes had stopped it getting covered in coffee and cereal.

Once Jack had calmed down, and taken a seat, and Sam had mopped up the mess on the table, Cas gave him back the computer and they listened as Jack told them about a suspicious disappearance three towns over.

Except, really, it didn’t sound so suspicious. Jack had all the answers, but he was so determined to find a supernatural explanation than he’d missed the boring, everyday one.

It sounded to Dean like the guy had done a runner to get out from under a variety of problems, but it was going to be hard to convince the kid of that.

Looking from Cas to Sam, Dean could see that neither of them were that keen on bursting Jack’s bubble, and it occurred to Dean then that it had been a week since any of them had actually left the bunker.

Their only focus had been Michael, and Dean knew where that kind of obsession could lead (even if right now he wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and kill him). He wasn’t about to see it swallow up Sam and Cas and Jack.

And even if (when) the hunt turned out to be nothing, it could still be a learning experience for Jack.

So they went, and sure enough the _victim_ had a demanding wife, a failing business and more creditors than friends. It was possible he’d chosen a more permanent solution to his problems, but from what Dean could tell, the guy was probably hiding in some shitty motel somewhere or maybe shacked up with a lady friend while he worked out what to do next.

That was the read he got from speaking to the man’s wife, looking around his house, visiting his business.

And that should have been the end of it, except by the time Jack had accepted there were no ghosts at work here, no vengeful witches or hitherto unknown monsters to be caught and dealt with, it was too late to start back.

So, they faced one more night in town, and that meant they needed food (and some beer - one wasn’t going to hurt and wouldn’t leave them over the limit come morning, especially not Cas) and that meant a visit to the bar/diner tacked onto the motel.

And that was where it all went wrong.

++

The place was full, every table taken and the dance floor crowded with couples moving slowly to the jukebox in the corner.

They’d been waiting so long for their order, that Dean needed to go, and he’d left Cas at the bar while he headed for the toilet.

That didn’t take long, but it was long enough for trouble to find the angel, as Dean saw when he came back out.

There was a guy standing next to Cas - hell, not just next to him. It was like he was trying to occupy the same spot as Cas, crowding in on the angel, and Dean swore as he realised he’d seen the guy when they came into the bar.

He’d been standing in the corner, nursing a beer, and when he saw Cas he had straightened up and was a barstool closer every time Dean happened to look over at him.

Dean just hadn’t figured the guy for anything other than an annoying drunk, especially since Jack’s hunt had turned out to be everything Dean had expected.

Except, maybe he was wrong.

He started across the room, but it was like the other customers were suddenly part of some conspiracy to keep him apart from Cas.

Dean pushed, and squeezed through whatever gaps he could find, all the time keeping his eye on their angel.

He could see Cas looking puzzled, then a little uneasy and then trying again to step back.

The guy followed and, before Dean could even reach the dance floor, he had a hand around the back of Cas’s neck and had yanked him forward so he could lean in and kiss him.

++

Cas wasn’t quite sure why the stranger was being so attentive; he’d noticed him moving closer at every opportunity, but thought little of it; he was human, and there was no sense of projected ill will from him, so Cas resolved to keep an eye on him while they were waiting on the food order, but nothing else.

And then Dean went to the head, and Cas suddenly knew what Dean meant about personal space invasions.

The stranger was almost standing on top of him.

“You with that other guy?”

Cas stared back at him, unsure of how to respond. Random people asking such random questions generally didn’t bode well for what was to come, but the guy seemed more tipsy than threatening.

“Yes,” he said. It was true. He wasn’t _with_ Dean in the way the stranger meant (though Sam kept telling Cas to have hope, that Dean would eventually get his head out of his ass then his ass out of the closet) but he was accompanied here by Dean so it was still the truth.

The stranger looked Cas up and down. “Damn shame, that,” he said. “But there’s no harm in a little innocent kiss, right?”

Cas begged to differ, but he doubted sharing his experiences of such things with this man would be appropriate.

He took a step back, but the man took another step forward and his unwanted attention was starting to wear.

Cas felt Dean’s annoyance from across the room, and was about to look for the hunter when the stranger moved.

Shocked, Cas was caught off guard and a moment later a hand was around the back of his neck and the guy had pulled him forward and was kissing him.

Cas gave a muffled cry of protest as he felt a tongue slip between his lips. 

Furious at the assumption, Cas put a hand to the man’s chest and pushed. He reined in his strength; as inappropriately as the stranger was behaving, he was just human, and shoving him across the room seemed excessive.

But he had to push hard to drive home the message, and the man staggered back until he hit the bar.

“What the fuck,” he snapped.

Cas felt the sudden urge to wipe his mouth. “I never gave you permission to touch me,” he said. 

The stranger got himself back upright, and he looked furious. Cas held himself ready, in case the man decided to push the issue, but then Dean had finally reached him and stepped in front of him.

“Back the fuck off,” he snarled.

Cas was torn between telling Dean he had the situation under control, and enjoying the odd sensation he got in his stomach whenever Dean tried to protect him.

But he didn’t want Dean getting in a fight because of it, so when the stranger lunged at Dean, Cas simply shifted him aside, and reached up to tap the man’s forehead before he could actually lash out.

He crumpled to the floor, and maybe people passing out here was a regular thing because nobody really seemed to notice.

Dean looked down at the stranger then back at Cas. He grinned, but it fell away when he studied Cas carefully. 

“You okay?”

Cas took a moment to answer; shocked as he had been by the sudden unwanted advances, he was more surprised that Dean hadn’t made some kind of quip over it.

And was looking at him with genuine, open concern and not trying to cover it with humour.

“No,” he said, because it was true.

“Right.” Dean looked around them; a couple of people were peering curiously at them, but no one seemed interested enough to come over even to check on the unconscious man. He grabbed  
Cas’s arm and led him to the door, keeping a tight grip as if afraid he might lose Cas in the crowd.

But they made it outside without further incident. Even then, Dean didn’t let go. He kept a hold of Cas until they reached the Impala.

“Dean,” Cas said. “We didn’t get the food.”

Dean suddenly had Cas pressed against the side of the car, and Cas offered no resistance. The hunter was standing flush up against him, almost as the stranger in the bar had been, yet it was not the same.

He didn’t dare to move.

And then, just when he seemed sure, Dean stepped back so fast it was as if he’d been burned.

“We should, uh, see if anywhere else is serving food. Just try not to get hit on, okay?”

Cas stayed leaning against the door even when Dean got in behind the wheel, and didn’t move until he heard the horn honk impatiently.

Perhaps Dean’s head was further up his ass, and his ass in the closet, than sam thought.


End file.
